Chloris
Parrot Pink Mikado Yellow Spanish Orange Water |fan_club= Eden }} Chloris (クロリス Kurorisu) is an idol unit formed by TS Entertainment. It is composed of 7 members and its concept revolves around nature, growing up and greek mythology. The members were revealed on TS Rookies. Formation After the success of her first two groups KINGS and Carat as well as the successful debut of Sirius, Tsuyu had many projects in thought mostly ones about debuting new groups a while after the debuts of Sirius in the summer. She then planned for her three groups to have comebacks around the middle of November and let them promote for some time before debuting her new groups. Tsuyu created two groups : a girl group and a boy group composed of the different trainees in the agency. In the trainee show TS Rookies, Tsuyu announced at the end of one episode that the final line up for the group was to be revealed and fans eagerly waited for the announcement. She then during the next episode announced the line-up : Misa, Marina, Rie, Chiharu, Junko, Natsuko and Sayuri. Everybody in TS was looking forward to the group's debut as well as the fans. Tsuyu then assigned them a manager and started to work on the group's music, album, outfits and debut MV. For weeks, the girls kept learning their debut song and dance and Tsuyu planned for them to have their own show so that fans could keep up on the group. When the week of Chloris' soon to be debut started, the girls promoted first by posting concept photos and then music video teasers and talked on TS Rookies about the fact that they were having their own show soon and they were releasing a debut album. When the week ended and the day of their debut came, they finally released their song Narcissus. It started trending and the song gained a lot of popularity as well as the girls for their music and concept. Just like the previous TS groups their debut was a success. Unit Concept The group name is a a reference to the Greek goddess of flowers Chloris, the flowers are a metaphor for the members of the group growing up as they are all young. The concept also revolves around Greek mythology and the myths surrounding nature, for example Chloris' first song is based around the myth of Narcissus. The members all represent a flower and a fruit. Members Discography Mini-Albums *''Narcissus (Νάρκισσος)'' (2018) *''Iris (Ίρις)'' (2018) *''Khione (χιών)'' (2019) *''Anthousai (Ανθουσάι)'' (2020) Special Albums *''Cupid'' (2019) Trivia *Chloris takes inspiration from Greek mythology but also from Chinese (the twelve flowers are based on the chinese twelve deities of flowers) and Eden is based off the Bible. *This is TS' first fantasy styled concept group. *The members' outfits are often based off goddess styled dresses from greek mythology and often include flowers. *Chloris' TV show is called Chloris Station. *Chloris' albums always have the group and name written in English and Greek as well as the name of the album also written in English and Greek. Category:Idol Units Category:Aikatsu Blooming! Category:TS Entertainment Category:Weekender Girl39